<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surge Of Affection. by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816853">A Surge Of Affection.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff'>justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Bad Poetry, I'm back, Love Confessions, M/M, Momentarily, Short &amp; Sweet, basically J confessing to Sub in the form of poetry, but idc, cant be bothered to write notes, i've been busy with things, this is probably very out of character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are countless stars, billions of planets, and several galaxies,</p><p>But you, my dear, shine brighter than all of them combined."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surge Of Affection.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many times do I look up at the night sky and think of you.</p><p>Huge curtains of blue and purple twinkle bravely in my dreams,</p><p>And a voice as sweet as syrup's drips down my spine, making me shudder.</p><p>You speak a language worth a thousands of years' worth of knowledge,</p><p>And fill the gaps of my brain with facts worth more than pots of gold.</p><p>You talk of space, and how we are ants compared to the infinite mass of darkness outside of our tiny world.</p><p>There are countless stars, billions of planets, and several galaxies,</p><p>But you, my dear, shine brighter than all of them combined.</p><p>Your voice is like music to my ears - sweet, calm, melodious,</p><p>And deep to the core, so deep that my body rumbles with excitement simply from just your voice.</p><p>My love for you is immortal, a measure of the likes that no other man or woman could ever feel for,</p><p>And I hope that you, the treasure to my chest, the pluck to my heart strings,</p><p>Can love me just as much as I do you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>